


You're my only one!

by RhapeSeuhans



Series: Viktuuri prompts [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Body Swap, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Humor, Ice skating instructor Yuuri, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vicchan Lives, Viktor is delighted, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: Yuuri could felt his cheeks burn and quickly put his hands to his face to see no more than necessary. Maybe this man was his soulmate, but that didn't mean that the Japanese man had the right to see his body without clothes.Prompt: When the youngest soulmate turns 21, they switch bodies for one day.





	You're my only one!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that a lot of people on my facebook asked me to write because of this [fanart](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/post/170703088153/victuuri-week-day-8-prompt-soulmate-soulmate) I drew for the Soulmate prompt for the viktuuriweek2018 xD  
> Versión en Español [aquí](https://www.wattpad.com/546016112-prompts-viktuuri-prompt-5-almas-gemelas-cambio-de)

When Yuuri went to sleep the night before his 21st birthday, he definitely hoped to wake up in an unknown place, since he knew he would be inside someone else's body; his soulmate's body.

But on his birthday, Yuuri woke up startled because of a tongue on his face. For a moment, he thought it was his own poodle. And before he could be saddened by the idea that he was the older one and he would surely have to wait a few more years to meet his soulmate (or in the worst case, his soulmate was dead); the Japanese man slowly opened his eyelids and, without his glasses, was able to see the clear image of a poodle. But… that one was too big to be his little Vicchan!

The dog licked him again and Yuuri suddenly felt more awake. He immediately understood that he wasn't in his own house and that cute poodle wasn't his own. The room was dark, but the cellphone's screen (blocked) that Yuuri found on the nightstand told him it was almost noon.

Feeling nervous, he stroked the poodle's fur as he searched the room for clues about the appearance of his soulmate. However, he didn't found photographs or any object that he could use to reflect himself, so Yuuri decided to get up from the bed to go to the bathroom. Surely, there would be a mirror there.

However, when Yuuri put a foot out of bed, he realized that he was completely naked.

Oh...

His soulmate was a man... A man who had a well-shaped body. Prominent pectorals, marked abdomen and thick thighs.

Yuuri could felt his cheeks burn and quickly put his hands to his face to see no more than necessary. Maybe this man was his soulmate, but that didn't mean that the Japanese man had the right to see his body without clothes.

The poodle whined, feeling his stress, and licked his hands. Yuuri smiled at him gratefully. Well, at least his soulmate had good taste in dogs.

He got up from the bed and looked for some clothes in a hurry, because it was quite cold. He could see through the window that it was snowing (although it seemed that the house had the heating on). After finding a pair of pants and a shirt in a drawer, he finally went to the bathroom to look for a mirror.

Yuuri was a bit worried that his soulmate, being obviously the older of the two of them, would have become tired of waiting for him, or thinking that he didn't exist and maybe he already had a partner. Yuuri knew that some soulmates had no problem with sleeping with other people while waiting for their destined mate. So Yuuri always kept that in mind, and he would try not to be bother if it turned out that his soulmate had previous lovers (because there was also the possibility of their relationship wouldn't work and they end up being rather best friends).

On the other hand, Yuuri has been taught to be respectful with his 'destiny bond'. Therefore, it would be rude to maintain some kind of romantic relationship with another person who wasn't his soulmate. Nevertheless, Yuuri had never been attracted to other people in the first place (perhaps an innocent crush with some celebrity, but everyone had them!); because, for some reason that he couldn't understand, he always felt that his bond would be special and that he didn't need a three wheeler in his life. So, he never had problems in following that norm.

Oh. Yuuri also hoped that his soulmate wouldn't be afraid to wake up in his bed. Luckily, his family was waiting for his arrival, and the dark-haired man had planned everything and looked for thousands of ways to call home in case he woke up in some unknown country. And his soulmate definitely didn't seem to be Japanese.

When Yuuri opened the bathroom door and turning on the light, he jumped when he recognized the man in front of him, and, because of his paranoia, the first thing he thought it was that his soulmate... had slept with Viktor Nikiforov!

However, after realizing that Viktor Nikiforov was watching him in terror and without moving, that made Yuuri decide to raise a hand and try to touch his idol as a confirmation of something he had begun to suspect..., and, feeling the cold of a glass, he realized that it was the mirror he was looking for.

Oh... OH...

Viktor Nikiforov was... his... soulmate...

Okay... Viktor Nikiforov, his idol and the celebrity with whom he had an innocent crush since he was 12 years old... was in Japan, in his house, in his room... which it walls were full of posters of him that Yuuri had forgotten to take off last night in order as not to scare his soulmate...

Yuuri screamed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

  
When Viktor woke up in his own bed at age 21, he was sad to know that he was the older one, because that meant he had to wait an indefinite number of years to get to know his soulmate (if they weren't dead).

Each year that he passed without his soulmate, Viktor felt more and more lonely. Though the press and his fans used to see him as a playboy, the truth it was that the silver-hared man was a hopeless romantic (and still a virgin) who hoped to have his first kiss and his first time with his destined mate, and marry them.

Since, somehow, Viktor knew that his soulmate would be the person whom he would fell love the rest of his life. That's why he didn't want the extra drama of having love affairs. And he hoped that his soulmate would though the same. But, if it turned out that his soulmate wasn't a virgin... well, Viktor would understand without grudges. But he would ask in return for thousands of kisses as forgiveness.

So Viktor really didn't expect to wake up one day with a blurry vision and the tongue of a puppy on his face. Viktor couldn't see clearly; but the dog's weight, the fur and height, told him that it must be a puppy poodle (or maybe a toy poodle?), which he could confirm after a couple of minutes that he happened to look for a pair of glasses on the mattress, finding them next to the pillow.

Wow... It finally happened! He finally would meet his soulmate!

Due to the lack of breasts and the obvious bulge between his legs, Viktor knew that his destined mate was a man. And his heart beating with joy as he patted the little poodle, while thinking that his soulmate had a really good taste in dogs and that little one would surely get along with Makkachin.

The next surprise that Viktor got while turning around to search for a mirror, is was that he saw himself stuck on the walls.

Oh. His soulmate was a fan of him...

If the silver-haired man had entered any other fan's room, he would have found it creepy. However, if his soulmate had such an obvious crush on him, it must be because of their destiny bond. Viktor blushed and feeling flattered at the thought.

When the Russian man decided to leave the room to look for a mirror, he realized that he must be in another country because of the Asian style decoration. But before he could guess where exactly he was, a plump woman, who also wore glasses, appeared in front of him, wearing a kind of ... pink kimono or something like that? The woman smiled and said something in a language that he recognized but didn't understand.

Oh. He probably was in Japan.

Oh! The Grand Prix Final of that year would be in Japan... In two weeks!

"English?" Viktor asked, feeling immediately a deep adoration towards the soft but manly voice of his soulmate.

"Oh, are you Yuuri's soulmate?" The woman inquired in English with a smile. Her pronunciation was a bit poor, but it was understandable. "My name is Katsuki Hiroko. I'm Yuuri's mother."

"Yuuri..." Viktor savored his soulmate's name as he felt his heart melting. Even his name sounded cute!

"What is your name?"

"Viktor Nikiforov." He answered, and chuckled when he saw that the woman seemed to recognize him.

"Oh, like the skater Yuuri admire so much... Are you that Viktor?" The Russian man nodded vehemently and Hiroko laughed. "Oh! Yuuri will be so happy to know it! Did you see him yet?" Viktor shook his head. "Come with me. There's a mirror in the bathroom."

When Viktor looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't expect to be immediately enamored by Yuuri's aspect. His soulmate had chocolate-colored eyes, rounded cheek, and a rather chubby body, though not so much as to be considered fat. However, his butt and legs felt quite firm, so Yuuri surely do a sport... He bet on ice skating.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri was still suffering a sort of panic attack in the bathroom when he heard Viktor's cellphone ringing from the room. At first, he wasn't sure he wanted to answer in case it was some call in Russian that he wouldn't know how to answer. But after recognizing his own phone number on the screen, he knew that his soulmate was calling him (Yuuri had left his cellphone unlocked for that purpose). And, with some fear, he answered.

"Yuuuuri, I'm so happy that you exist!" He heard Viktor say in English with his own voice, but even that was enough for the Japanese's man heart to jump. "Yuuri, are you there?" He inquired worriedly after not received an answer in several seconds.

"... Umm... Yes. I'm here, Viktor." Yuuri blushed when he heard the silver-haired man's voice. Oh, god... It sounded a lot better than in the interviews he saw on the Internet!

"Oh, Yuuri, you're very cute! And your family is so kind! Your mother said you are an ice skating instructor, and your poodle is adorable! We already have two important things in common! Your mother also told me that she would cook for me your favorite dish, katsudon, for lunch. She assured me that I will love it as much as you do!" He said in a sing-song voice, and Yuuri thought he must be still dreaming. Everything was so perfect... "By the way, I touched your butt. It's very soft! And I had to touch your penis when I went to the toilet. I hope that doesn't bother you. Ah, if you also want to touch my body it's fine!"... Okay. Yuuri didn't expected Viktor to be so blunt. "And... I'm sorry there's nobody in my apartment to receive you. I have waited so many years for you and... but, I wasn't expecting you today."

Yuuri was startled to hear him so serious suddenly, but he was touched when he realize that Viktor was worried about him.

"It's not a problem. Makkachin is with me." He replied with a smile, and the poodle barked as confirmation.

"Ah, that's right!" Viktor laughed. "Yuuri, I'll have to hang up so I can call my coach and tell him about the body swap, and apologize to him for missing training. Also, I'm pretty sure Yakov will send someone to take care of you in my place."

"Oh, right! The Grand Prix Final is two weeks away and you need to train! I'm so sorry, Viktor. It's wasn't my intention to interfere with your training."

"Don't worry about that, Yuuri. A day without training won’t affect me. I plan to come to Japan next week to spend time with you before the Grand Prix Final. It will be in Fukuoka, remember? Your mother told me that Fukuoka it's a few hours away from here, and you already bought a ticket. Even your friend Yuuko told me that she would be happy to lend me the Ice Castle to train during those days. By the way, is she okay? Yuuko began to scream and her nose bleed when I told her who I was."

"Oh, you already met Yuuko... Yes. She's like that. Don't worry about her. Yuuko and I are your fans since we were kids." Yuuri admitted with some embarrassment. But he imagined that his family and Yuuko had already told Viktor about his crush towards him.

"I see... Yuuri! I love how you decorated your room." He said and then giggled.

"Eh?" Oh. The posters... "Ahhh, you must think I'm creep!" Yuuri put a hand to his face to cover his embarrassment, still holding Viktor's cellphone with the other one.

"Of course not, Yuuri! I find it adorable! It's obvious that our bond made you know in some way that I was your soulmate and that's why you are my most fervent fan." He said in a voice so sweet that the Japanese man could felt the honey slide down his ears. At the same time, Yuuri felt quite relieving. "Actually, I would find it really discouraging if you had posters of other people but not me."

"I see. It's good to know... So ... Are you sure that you want to spend a week with me? I don't want to be a distraction..."

"Of course! I've waited all my life to meet you, and judging by what I've seen so far, I think I'm already in love with you." Oh. Yuuri could perfectly imagine the smile on Viktor's face, and for a moment he wished that call were a video call instead. Until he remembered he would see himself smiling and that would be weird. "Unless you already have someone else..."

"No, no, no, you're the only one I want!" Yuuri exclaimed before he could even thought about what he was going to said. When he realized it, he ended up with his face completely flushed and thinking that Viktor would be scared. However, it seems that he said the right thing, since he could hear the Russian man giggled with delight.

"You are also the only one I want, Yuuri. I can feel our bond is strong. When we meet face to face, I will appropriately ask you to let me court you."

Yuuri felt as his heart would jumped out of his chest after hearing such sweet words. He still couldn't believe that Viktor Nikiforov was his soulmate. But, as the Russian had said, the fact of having been his fan from such a young age must be a proof of that.

In addition, Yuuri knew about extraordinary cases about soulmates that they were attracted to each other without knowing that they shared that bound. As an example, Yuuko and Takeshi, who since childhood liked each other and ended up marrying at 18 years old due to Yuuko's unplanned pregnancy. When Takeshi turned 21, he wasn't surprised to woke up in his wife's body.

Yuuri wasn't sure how his relationship with Viktor could work, since they both lived in different countries. However, that would be something that they have to talk about it together if they believed their relationship would be worth it.

After a few more minutes of conversation, Viktor hung up and promised to call him later, and he did. They talked for most of the day, only hanging up when they had to eat or go to the bathroom, or when Yakov Feltsman and Yuri Plisetsky showed up at Viktor's apartment to keep Yuuri company.

The Russians seriously warned the Japanese man not to be surprised if Viktor tried to ask him to marry him right away. Yuuri only laughed, since it wasn't uncommon for some soulmates to marry after a few days of meeting (as his parents did). But forgot about the warning a few days later.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As promised, Viktor arrived at Hasetsu a week before the GPF. And the first thing he did when he saw Yuuri at the airport, was hug him and kiss him on the cheek. Then they waited for his luggage and for Makkachin. Yakov and Viktor’s rink mates, who would also participate in the event (both in the women's and juniors), would go straight to Fukuoka in a few days, while Viktor, Yuuri and the Katsuki would meet them later (Viktor insisted in getting tickets for his in-laws and his sister-in-law).

The press soon found out that Viktor Nikiforov was in Japan to meet with his destined mate. As it was the same silver-haired man that had posted on his social networks, just a day after the body swap, that he already knew his future husband, without forgetting to upload a selfie inside of Yuuri's body and tagged him. Yuuri, although he was shy, did the same because of Viktor's insistence.

On the days they spent together, Viktor didn't separate from Yuuri. They talked, had dates and walked their poodles together. Hiroko and Toshiya immediately adored their son-in-law, and Mari accepted the Russian man without problems. The people at Hasetsu were quite friendly, fans rarely stopped Viktor for autographs.

Yuuri was surprised at himself by not feeling so self-conscious about Viktor's presence when they had to undress to enter his family's onsen. Maybe it was because he had already seen Viktor naked, or because he was used to sharing the hot springs with strangers. But what he did have some qualms about it, it was when they had to sharing his room. Due to the lack of space and because they simply couldn't let his soulmate sleep in a hotel, Viktor slept with Yuuri in his room. But the dark-haired man used the futon to sleep on the floor.

"I'm Japanese. I've already slept on futons many times before. I'm used to it." Yuuri assured him with a smile as he settled into the futon. Viktor looked at him and pouted from the bed.

"But, Yuuuuuuri, we are boyfriends and soulmates. We should sleep together!" He complained with a frown, though he just said it to see him flushed. It wasn't Viktor intention to pressure him and Yuuri knew it.

"Not until we're married." He answered jokingly, and Viktor beamed.

When they went to the Ice Castle, Yuuko closed the rink for them. Only Viktor and Yuuri's students could train. Yuuri instructed little children who didn't know about the rising ice skating star Viktor Nikiforov, so the silver-haired man could train without fear of being stalked by fans. When the classes finished, Viktor would asked Yuuri to skate beside him, holding hands. The Russian even liked to pretend he didn't know how to skate and throw himself on Yuuri with the excuse that he was slipping on the ice.

"Come to Russia with me, Yuuri." Viktor said one day before they had to go to Fukuoka. And Yuuri stopped skating to see him with surprise. "Now that we're together, I don't want to be apart from you." He took one of Yuuri's hands and kissed his knuckles, making him blush. "Yakov says you can work on the rink where I train. And you can bring Vicchan along with us."

"I... I don't want to be apart from you either, Viktor." He confessed with a shy smile. Yuuri had already talked with his family about the possibility of a move to be with his soulmate, and his parents fully supported that decision. "But it will take some time before the documents would be ready for the move. Although I think that the soulmates have priority, or I read something like that somewhere..."

"Yuuri!" Viktor took him by the hips, bringing their foreheads together, then spoke in whispers. "Let's get married after the Grand Prix Final. I'll win my fourth gold medal for you as a token of my love."

"Viktor..." Yuuri would lie if he said he had no doubts about his relationship with his soulmate, but at the same time, he could see the way Viktor looked at him with such devotion; the same devotion that Yuuri felt for him. "... Yes. I will marry you even if you end up in sixth place." He replied playfully. And Viktor pretended to be offended.

"Yuuri! What a little faith you have in me! You've had destroyed my self-esteem. So you better do something about it to fix it!" He said, following the game, while pouting and dramatically bringing a hand to his chest. Then Yuuri cupped his cheeks and put his lips on his.

"Was that enough?" Yuuri inquired. His face completely red, surprised at himself for his daring act. Viktor looked at him with his blue eyes glowing, his cheeks also flushed and feeling more and more in love with his soulmate.

"... I don't know. I think I need more kisses, just in case." He replied, and put his lips on Yuuri's to share more kisses as they hugged.

After Viktor won the Grand Prix Final for the fourth time, he married Yuuri a few months later.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [tumblr!](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
